


Um pouco de honestidade

by royalbaekh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Heartwarming, Insecurity, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sleeping Together, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Songfic, dois bobinhos apaixonados tentando se comunicar melhor, eles são tão fofinhos quero chorar, inspired by honesty (pink sweat$), lemona ♡
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/pseuds/royalbaekh
Summary: Yuta e Mark namoram há seis meses, eles têm uma sintonia incrível, porém possuem dificuldade em se expressar. No entanto, a cada dia estão tentando descobrir como se comunicar melhor, e o relacionamento deles fica mais forte a cada conversa sincera que eles têm. Eles costumam dormir tranquilamente na mesma cama em seu dormitório, até que um dia Mark deixa escapar algo que vem guardando há muito tempo.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Um pouco de honestidade

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi! Deixa eu contar o surto que foi essa fanfic hihi. Bem, eu escrevi porque estava completamente apaixonada por Mark lee (sempre fui, porém fiquei impossível nesses dias), contudo estava em uma pausa na escrita, um mini hiatus, então comecei despretensiosamente com umas cenas soltas, tentando voltar a escrever, depois fui tentando juntar as peças e formar um plot. A música [ Honesty do Pink Sweat$ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/487kVkJYUzaFcpKciBcTQP) sempre fica na minha cabeça, queria muito escrever algo com ela e uma vez até anotei umas ideias, foi aí que resolvi incorporar as anotações e toda a inspiração na música a essa fic, e consegui fazer a história ter sentido! Então, coloquei os meus trechos favoritos da música e que mais me inspiraram. Também tentei escrever algo que me trouxesse conforto, espero passar isso também.  
>  **A betagem ficou por conta da bia (@hanabia no ao3 e @h_anabia no twitter)** muito obrigada, amiga, por me ajudar na revisão e ter me deixado mais segura em postar.  
>  **Essa fofura, essa preciosidade de capa foi feita pela camis fairyixing (fairyixingr no tt) do Apolo Project (@ApoloProj)** Eu tô apaixonada demaisss! Sou muito fã desse projeto.
> 
> Escrevi ouvindo essa [ playlist. ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1lllOiYaSGvCBwnhLbfgkF)  
> **  
> **É isso, boa leitura ♡**  
> **

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

> _ She said: Baby, I'm afraid to fall in love _
> 
> _ Cause what if it's not reciprocated? _
> 
> _ I told her: Don't rush girl, don't you rush _
> 
> _ Guess it's all a game of patience _

Yuta não se importava em embalar o sono de Mark, acariciando sua nuca, mantendo o corpo dele junto a si, mesmo que seu braço ficasse dormente em algum momento, ou ficasse impossibilitado de se levantar. Ele gostava de ver a expressão angelical no rosto do namorado; o bater suave de cílios, a boca entreaberta e a respiração ritmada. Poderia passar a noite toda apreciando essa vista.

Estavam namorando há seis meses, tinham intimidade o suficiente para dormir juntos, pois ambos eram pessoas que apreciavam o toque físico, mas eles faziam apenas isso. Já havia trocado alguns amassos quentes, beijos de tirar o fôlego e, timidamente, começaram a explorar as peles expostas; sexo, no entanto, não era um tópico que eles tinham discutido. E tudo bem por Yuta, que sempre sabia quando parar, mesmo quando Mark se entregava ao desejo e amolecia em seus braços, completamente entregue. Eles tinham um acordo silencioso, assim pensava, de que levariam as coisas devagar. Sabia que era o primeiro namorado de Mark — esse havia assumido sua bissexualidade um pouco antes de conhecer Yuta, e ainda era bastante inseguro —, o primeiro garoto que ele havia beijado. Tudo tinha que ser especial, com significado. Queria que o outro tivesse 101% de certeza.

Porém, naquela semana estressante, entre provas da faculdade e diversos afazeres do estágio, algo parecia errado entre eles. Mark estava mais silencioso do que o normal, até mesmo suas risadas estridentes estavam mais controladas. Ele parecia estar pisando em ovos perto do namorado, e Yuta não sabia o que fazer para reverter a situação.

Enquanto olhava-o dormir tranquilamente em seu braço, o brilho da televisão iluminando o quarto, pensava como deveria fazê-lo se abrir com ele.

Desde o início do relacionamento, na verdade, desde que eles começaram a passar um tempo juntos no dormitório da faculdade, percebeu que o outro ria bastante, falava de coisas aleatórias, mas nunca falava sobre si. Em uma noite, no entanto, depois que eles deram seu primeiro beijo, no sofá do dormitório enquanto assistiam um filme qualquer, ele compartilhou algo que lhe afligia:

— Yuta, eu, eu… — Respirou fundo, procurando os olhos tão expressivos do outro. Ele tinha uma expressão preocupada, então Mark se apressou em continuar: — Eu tenho medo, medo de me entregar e não ser recíproco. E se não der certo? Eu não costumo me envolver assim. Não tenho jeito para isso.

Yuta pareceu um pouco mais aliviado, mas o seu cenho ainda estava franzido. Ele passou a mão pela bochecha de Mark, os dedos acariciando a pele livremente. Deu um pequeno sorriso, continuando com o carinho, quando disse:

— Oh, Markie... Vou ser super sincero com você, está bem?! — O outro assentiu. — A gente nunca tem como saber na verdade. Não dá para controlar o coração, nem saber o futuro. — Riu levemente. — Mesmo assim, por que não dar uma chance?! Eu sei que quero continuar saindo com você, conversar por horas e também gostei de te beijar. — Deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, arrancando uma risadinha do outro. — E, para mim, isso é tudo o que eu preciso saber no momento, mas é o suficiente para você também?

Mark ponderou por alguns segundos. Ele era do tipo de pessoa que queria ter certeza absoluta, que queria prever todas as ações para evitar qualquer imprevisto. Para ele, apaixonar-se era algo um tanto assustador, abrir mão desse controle conscientemente, entregar-se para o inesperado, não ter um roteiro fixo do que fazer — semelhante ao seu planner e caderno de anotações — era impensável. Ainda assim, olhando para os olhos carregados de afeto do seu colega, sentindo ainda o gosto do seu beijo na ponta de sua língua, não parecia tão assustador assim.

— É, acho que pode ser.

— É um bom começo — garantiu. — Foi bom você ter me contado isso, de verdade. Sinceridade é, tipo, a base de qualquer relacionamento.

Mark concordou e escondeu o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Yuta, sentindo o cheiro do seu perfume amadeirado acalmando seus pensamentos inquietantes.

Voltando para o presente momento, Yuta resolveu fechar os olhos e espantar esses pensamentos para longe. Precisava dormir bem para se recuperar da semana cansativa, e depois poderia conversar com Mark. Eles só precisam ter uma conversa honesta.

♡♡♡

> _ She said: What if I dive deep? _
> 
> _ Will you come in after me? _
> 
> _ Would you share your flaws with me? Let me know _
> 
> _ I told her: Thinking is all wrong _
> 
> _ Love will happen when it wants _
> 
> _ I know it hurts sometimes, but don't let it go _
> 
> _ Cause I want you, I want you _

Na tarde seguinte, Mark continuou falando pouco, mas não se desgrudou do namorado nem por um segundo. Estava abraçado a ele feito um coala, o rosto enfurnado na curvatura do pescoço, a respiração calma batendo na pele e arrepiando ocasionalmente o outro. Yuta estava esperando o momento certo para tocar no assunto. Ele gostava de quando passavam tempo assim, silenciosos, apenas desfrutando o calor um do outro, mas sentia que tinha algo de errado. 

Acariciava os fios pretos e macios de Mark vagarosamente, um gesto tão natural para os dois. A cabeça dele repousava sobre o peito de Yuta, suas pernas entrelaçadas, a mão envolta da cintura fina do namorado. A televisão estava ligada, mas nenhum dos dois de fato assistia. Yuta pensava e recapitulava os eventos dessa semana, tentando encontrar o que tinha acontecido, o que ele tinha deixado passar. Enquanto Mark parecia prestes a cair no sono, os olhos fechados, a respiração suave.

Quando Yuta estava prestes a abrir a boca, o outro começou a falar:

— Yuta — chamou, a voz saiu fraca.

—  _ Hm _ ?

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Mark voltou a falar.

— E se a gente ficar fora de ritmo?

Yuta se ajeitou no sofá, tentando deixar a coluna ereta contra o estofado, mesmo com o peso do namorado sobre si.

— Como assim?

— Sei lá, tipo, não estiver na mesma página… — A voz diminuiu, e o tom fez o coração do outro acelerar em preocupação.

— Não estou te entendendo, Markie. O que aconteceu? Me fala.

Yuta sabia que o outro começava a discorrer sobre situações hipotéticas quando, na verdade, queria falar sobre um assunto específico. Ele dava voltas, alimentava uma série de questionamentos, tudo isso para fugir do tópico principal. Era difícil entender Mark às vezes. Principalmente porque ele guardava muito coisa para si mesmo, ou se comunicava em entrelinhas. Yuta, pelo contrário, era direto e sincero. E esse era o maior desafio no relacionamento dos dois: comunicarem-se abertamente.

— Sabe o Taeyong e o Doyoung? — Yuta assentiu, conhecia bem seus colegas de Letras, inclusive o casal começou a namorar no mesmo mês que eles dois. — Bem, o Doyoung me contou que eles viajaram juntos no final de semana.

— Ah, sim, eu vi as fotos que eles postaram.

Ainda não entendia o que ele queria dizer, mas não o apressou, continuou fazendo cafuné com uma mão enquanto a outra massageava as costas dele.

— Ele também me contou que eles já andam fazendo, você sabe, hm, é, há um tempo. — Continuou ouvindo, esperando o namorado parar de fazer arrodeios e chegar no assunto principal. — E eu sei que a gente começou a namorar antes deles, mas não chegamos lá ainda.

Então, Yuta entendeu todo aquele esforço de Mark, estava evitando a palavra “sexo” firmemente. Sua falta de jeito era evidente, e, mesmo sem conseguir olhar para seu rosto naquele posição, Yuta imaginou que ele estaria com as bochechas avermelhadas.  _ Fofo _ .

— E qual é o problema?

Mark suspirou, como se precisasse de forças para continuar.

— Bem… Eu sei que você já teve outros relacionamentos e tem mais experiência nisso. Eu só, tipo... — Bufou contra o pescoço de Yuta, frustrado consigo mesmo por não conseguir falar o que queria. — Eu não queria que você ficasse esperando muito tempo por mim. Só porque eu ainda tenho medo de avançar um pouco. Não queria te deixar esperando assim.

Yuta precisou interromper.

— Mark, ei, está tudo bem. Eu não me importo nem um pouco em ir devagar.

— Eu sei, você já me disse isso, mas, sei lá, todo mundo está fazendo e eu sinto que estou te impedindo, não sei explicar, como se fosse um empecilho.

— A gente não precisa seguir o ritmo dos outros, tá bom?! — Procurou a bochecha do outro e desajeitadamente depositou um beijo ali. — E você nunca, nunca é um empecilho. Tem pensando nisso por muito tempo?

— Um pouco, sim.

— É legal você estar me contando o que se passa aí nessa cabecinha, porque aí eu posso te dizer que você não precisa se preocupar com isso e tudo pode voltar a ficar mais tranquilo, não acha?!

— Não sei, está mesmo tudo tranquilo entre a gente?

— Claro que sim, meu amor.

— Sabe, não é que eu não te ache atraente, ou não tenha vontade, na verdade, eu tenho, mas ainda não sei como fazer isso. Acho que tudo que é novo dá um pouco de medo, né?!

Yuta continuou acariciando a nunca de Mark e suas costas. Era tão bom quando ele resolvia compartilhar o que estava pensando que não quis interromper. 

— E eu não sei quando vai ser o momento certo, tenho medo disso atrapalhar a gente.

Quando terminou de falar, suspirou e descansou o rosto na pele quente do outro. Percebendo que ele havia terminado, Yuta começou a falar:

— Pode ter certeza, Markie, isso não é nem de longe um problema. Eu só não quero que você fique afastado, sofrendo, pensando um monte sozinho. Sabe que pode dividir comigo, não sabe?! Eu tô aqui para você. Sempre estou aqui.

— Eu sei, eu sei, mas é difícil. — Roçou o nariz na pele sensível, e Yuta respondeu com um suspiro que virou uma risadinha no meio do caminho, como se ele estivesse com cócegas. Afastou-se um pouco, apoiando as duas mãos no peitoral do namorado para poder olhá-lo. Tinha evitado seus olhos com vergonha da situação que só existia em sua mente, agora, no entanto, sentia-se mais à vontade em admirar seus olhos brilhantes feito um céu estrelado.

— Como está se sentindo agora? Hm?

— Estou me sentindo mais leve — confessou, um sorriso ameaçava pintar seu rosto. — Obrigado por isso.

— Mas eu nem fiz nada.

Mark pensou em rebater, mas resolveu tirar aquele sorriso divertido com um beijo. A princípio, seus lábios apenas se tocaram de maneira singela. Em seguida, Yuta deslizou sua mão pelo corpo dele até chegar em sua nuca, inclinando a cabeça dele para obter passagem. Aquele fora um beijo lento e intenso, como se ambos tivessem intenção de reafirmar que estava tudo bem entre eles. Ambos buscavam essa validação em toques físicos. E, através do beijo, eles obtinham uma resposta sincera, mesmo quando era difícil pôr em palavras seus sentimentos.

Eles passaram o restante do dia trocando carinho de maneira preguiçosa, assistindo alguma coisa e depois jogando um pouco. O clima entre eles estava leve novamente, e Mark voltou a ser falante e barulhento como sempre fora. Rindo de absolutamente tudo que Yuta fazia, e o chamando de fofo a todo momento.

Era bom saber que eles estavam em sintonia novamente, Yuta pensou.

♡♡♡

Uma semana se passou e, depois da última conversa, eles estavam mais próximos do que nunca. A leveza voltou a predominar no relacionamento, as risadas floriam livremente, assim como os olhares estavam cada vez mais intensos. A barreira estabelecida anteriormente desabou no momento em que Mark decidiu se abrir com Yuta. Estava tudo lindo, continuavam dormindo juntos na mesma cama, mesmo cada um possuindo uma individual no dormitório. Yuta continuava observando Mark dormir para só depois pegar no sono. Às vezes, eles escutavam músicas juntos e cantavam as letras, suas vozes se misturando e logo sendo acompanhadas das risadas. Eles tinham uma sintonia perfeita, que foi construída desde o primeiro momento, quando se apresentaram como colegas de quarto (os dois um pouco sem jeito, mas o riso fácil logo quebrou a estranheza inicial), e parecia ficar cada vez mais forte à medida que eles tinham conversas sinceras. Não era algo que acontecia todos os dias, mas, em algumas noites, quando a inquietude impedia que um dos dois pegasse no sono, tinham conversas profundas, outras sem sentido, numa voz rouca e sussurrado, mesmo que ninguém estivesse presente; era como se confidenciassem seus segredos naquele quarto escuro, iluminado apenas pela televisão sempre ligada, com o volume no mínimo.

— Ei, tá acordado? — Mark cochichou. Estava deitado com a cabeça sobre o braço de Yuta, enquanto era abraçado de lado. Seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, como já estavam habituados, e, além do chiado da televisão, o barulho de chuva preenchia o ambiente.

Sua voz passaria despercebido, se Yuta estivesse de fato prestes a cair no sono, mas, como ele estava atento ao som da chuva e com a mente cheia de pensamentos, o mínimo som foi o suficiente para roubar sua atenção.

— Hmmm… — Como resposta, apertou a cintura de Mark com a mão disponível.

Recebendo a confirmação, mudou de posição na cama, conseguindo de alguma forma ficar de frente para Yuta, mantendo a cabeça apoiada no braço dele e o outro braço em sua cintura; gostava de ser envolvido dessa forma, se sentia seguro e acolhido, como se estivesse sendo coberto pela sua manta favorita de quando era criança. A própria comparação feita em pensamento o fez rir, pensando que Yuta era bem mais eficiente em mantê-lo aquecido, ao contrário de sua manta esfarrapada e velha com estampas de peixinhos.

— Tá rindo de quê?

Mark riu mais ainda, pensando em implicar com ele porque Yuta ficava adorável quando confuso, seu cenho franzia involuntariamente e os seus lábios formavam um biquinho.

— Eu gosto de dormir com você. — Mudou de assunto, suas mãos indo até os cabelos longos de Yuta para se embrenhar ali. — Mas você demora tanto a dormir que eu fico preocupado.

Mark tinha observado isso há algum tempo, mas apenas quando percebeu que as olheiras de Yuta estavam cada vez mais marcadas, começou a se preocupar com o sono do namorado. Ele estava um pouco emburrado esses dias também, andava sem disposição para muita coisa, mas, quando se tratava de Mark, ele sempre tinha um sorriso ou um abraço a oferecer. E isso o deixava intrigado, Yuta cuidava tanto dos outros, mas quem estava cuidando dele mesmo? E foi isso que Mark disse, a voz sussurrada indo de encontro a curvatura do pescoço do namorado, enquanto levantava o rosto para ver se tinha alguma resposta em sua expressão.

Mas Yuta tinha os olhos semi abertos, os lábios puxados em um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu tô bem, só… — A voz vacilou um pouco, e percebeu que estava adotando uma postura distante nesses dias sem perceber. Precisava deixar isso de lado, não queria ter que fingir na frente do outro. — Na verdade… — Puxou Mark para junto de si, seus peitos pressionados juntos e seus batimentos ressoando. — Está sendo difícil, a faculdade, o estágio, a saudade dos meus pais — confessou em voz baixa, suspirando no fim. — Eu fico pensando em tudo, o tempo todo. Não queria te preocupar, mas acho que fiz exatamente isso, não é?!

Mark assentiu levemente, tinha um olhar compreensivo, não cobrava respostas. Porém, se Yuta sentisse vontade de falar, ele estaria disposto a ouvir.

— E eu fiquei tão preso nessa correria que perdi minha consulta e, quando tentei remarcar, descobri que minha psicóloga só tem agenda livre no próximo mês, então… — Havia dito tudo de uma vez só, apenas agora havia lembrado pausar para respirar. — É, não estou 100%, mas eu vou ficar, certo?!

Aquele era um lado que Mark nunca tinha visto do namorado, um lado mais vulnerável. Ele comentava superficialmente quando passava por momentos difíceis, sempre mencionava a saudade da família em Osaka, mas nunca dava para entender a situação completa, pois ele sempre se esforçava para parecer bem. Mark pensou o quão difícil deveria ser para o outro deixar sua cidade natal para fazer faculdade em outro país, o quanto ele podia se sentir sozinho e sem saber se tinha feito a escolha certa, se traria orgulho para seus pais.

— Eu não sabia, amor. Não sabia que você estava sentindo tanto ao mesmo tempo.

— Não tem problema, eu não queria te incomodar, sei que é algo passageiro.

Mark se aproximou, abraçou Yuta e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, como amava fazer. Sentiu o outro relaxando em seus braços, ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo e disse: 

— Lembra do que você me disse uma vez? — O outro não respondeu, e ele continuou: — Pode dividir comigo quando sentir que precisa. Eu também quero estar aqui para você, quero te apoiar. Não precisa ser forte o tempo todo, ou feliz o tempo todo. Eu vou estar aqui em cada momento, viu?!

— Para mim parece que você está recitando votos de casamentos — brincou, tentando mudar o foco.

Mark bufou, mas riu em seguida.

— Eu estava falando sério.

— Eu sei, e eu agradeço por isso, de verdade. — Juntou suas testas, e lhe deu um selinho. — Te amo. Muito.

Mark sorriu e retribuiu o beijo, aproveitando para aprofundar o contato. Eles se beijaram vagarosamente enquanto o calor irradiava entre seus corpos e seus batimentos continuavam ressoando em uma mesma sintonia. Em algum momento daquele beijo lento e demorado, ambos sentiram a sonolência adormecer seus músculos, e eles dormiram naquela posição: um de frente para o outro, os rostos juntos e o corpo envolvido em um abraço. A chuva continuou caindo lá fora, embalando o sono do casal.

♡♡♡  
  


Dois meses se passaram rapidamente em meio a correria, a enxurrada de trabalhos, artigos e provas finais, e, com o final do período se aproximando, ambos estavam praticamente vivendo em função da faculdade. Yuta ainda tinha o estágio, e ficava o dia todo fora. Mesmo assim, o que recarregava suas energias era chegar no dormitório e encontrar Mark deitado em sua cama, vestindo um pijama fofo. Naquele ponto, os lençóis carregavam o perfume dos dois misturados como se fosse um só.

Eles tinham feito oito meses de relacionamento naquela semana, e estavam trabalhando cada vez mais na comunicação aberta, visto que ambos tendiam a se expressar através de toques e deixando alguns detalhes importantes de maneira subentendida. Era porque se amavam tanto que se esforçavam para que nada ficasse entre eles.

Ainda assim, Mark tinha algo a dizer, queria muito, muito falar aquilo, mas sentia vergonha e ficava inseguro sobre a reação do outro. Não sabia se Yuta sentia o mesmo que ele em relação a isso, e só teria a resposta se falasse, mas parecia tão difícil.

Yuta não sabia o que Mark tinha em mente, mas percebeu suas atitudes mudarem com o passar das semanas, não uma mudança ruim, longe disso, ele estava cada vez mais próximo, os beijos, mais longos. Os toques mais exploratórios, provocando arrepios e arfares incontroláveis. Mas Yuta não deixava passar disso, sabia o quanto Mark ainda não se sentia confortável e respeitava a decisão dele. Naquela noite, no entanto, depois de conversar sobre o dia na Universidade, Mark relutou em finalizar o beijo e finalmente dormir.

Yuta pensou em comentar algo, mas ficou quieto, fazendo cafuné até que ele pegasse no sono. Mais tarde, umas duas da madrugada, sentiu a falta de Mark na cama e logo acordou, tateando o colchão. A televisão continuava ligada, eles tinham um problema terrível de usá-la como luminária, já que ambos temiam a escuridão.

— Ai, eu te acordei? — Mark entrou no quarto, tinha o rosto e os cabelos úmidos e passava a mão no pescoço também. Tinha ido até a cozinha do dormitório buscar água, passou no banheiro para jogar água na cara, mas já estava pronto para dormir novamente.

— Teve um sonho ruim? — perguntou Yuta, a voz saiu rouca, ainda estava sonolento.

Mark deu uma risadinha sem graça, não sabia o que responder, então deitou na cama e voltou a abraçar o namorado. Yuta já estava apertando ele contra seu corpo quando foi surpreendido com um beijo, era para ser um selinho, mas suas línguas se acariciavam de forma prazerosa, fazendo com que Mark soltasse um suspiro em sua boca. Yuta acordou um pouco, na verdade, estava se sentindo elétrico depois do beijo intenso e demorado e, para completar, Mark estava com o corpo completamente grudado ao seu. Era possível sentir tudo, tudo mesmo.

— Yuta

— Fala, amor.

— Eu quero te contar uma coisa… — Mark estava deitado de lado de frente para o namorado, e seus olhos eram apenas pupilas e brilhavam muito. Yuta assentiu, incentivando-o e ele continuou: — Eu sonhei com você, e tenho pensado nisso ultimamente, e sonhei hoje de novo…

— Sonhou o quê?

Mark olhou para ele por alguns segundos, depois riu e desviou o olhar. Não conseguia nem imaginar como contaria as cenas que seu subconsciente produziu. Apenas de lembrar estava ficando vermelho, sentia um calor subindo em seu corpo…

— Mark?! — Yuta estava um pouco confuso, mas tinha um tom divertido em sua voz.

— A gente estava junto… — O olhou por alguns segundos, vendo o sorriso se alargar, mas Yuta fingia uma expressão inocente nos olhos, incentivando Mark a falar. — E as coisas ficaram, hm, quentes, e tudo mais... Você  _ sabe _ .

— Sei?! — Agora ele se esforçava muito para não rir, adorava ver Mark sem jeito.

Porém, antes que pudesse fazer mais algum comentário, o namorado grudou seus corpos e o puxou para um beijo. Mais um beijo intenso, de deixar a mente rodando, e Yuta se entregou, apertando-o contra si. Com os corpos colados, Mark passou uma perna por cima dele e se encaixou ali, soltando um suspiro pelo contato. Era bem melhor do que havia sonhado. E podia sentir a excitação voltando ao seu corpo, se Yuta concordasse, ele continuaria o beijando até seus lábios ficarem dormentes.

Yuta estava perdido no beijo, completamente envolto pelo calor do namorado sobre si. Quando focou em seu pescoço, distribuindo beijinhos molhados pela região, sentiu Mark se arrepiar e se contorcer debaixo de si. Em seguida, o outro jogou o quadril contra si, um movimento que arrancou um gemido de ambos. Yuta podia sentir a ereção dele sob a calça de moletom do pijama contra, e Mark continuava mexendo o quadril, buscando de maneira instintiva um atrito para aliviar a sua excitação.

Voltaram a se beijar, um beijo quente e molhado, cheio de necessidade. Aquele era diferente dos que eles costumavam trocar, parecia ávido e urgente. Percebendo isso, Yuta afastou seu rosto, querendo estudar a feição dele.

— Mark? Tá tudo bem?

Recebeu um murmúrio frustrado como resposta, o outro continuava impossivelmente colado a si, dessa vez havia roçado seus quadris novamente e suspirou em satisfação. Yuta estava confuso sobre o que Mark queria, mesmo amando vê-lo com tanto desejo.

— Mark?

— Hm?

— Me fala... o que você está pensando?

Ele respirou fundo, criando coragem e confessou:

— Eu estou pensando nos nossos corpos juntos, eu estive pensando nisso desde que sonhei com isso pela primeira vez. Eu quero muito tentar algo, amor.

A confissão pegou Yuta desprevenido, ele sabia o quanto o namorado evitava dizer com todas as letras a palavra “sexo” ou algo que envolvesse isso, era uma vergonha que ele tinha, mesmo ambos tento tanta intimidade. Mas lá estava ele, tentando voltar a aquele tópico.

— Você quer o quê?

— Eu acho que a gente podia começar assim, por enquanto, com as roupas, eu queria muito tentar, se você também quiser.

Yuta precisou respirar fundo por alguns segundos para não ceder a vontade de fazer tudo o que o namorado lhe pediu. Essa hesitação dele se deu com medo de que o outro fizesse algo que se arrependesse depois.

— Amor, eu quero, mas você não precisa fazer isso agora.

Mark, que ainda tinha as pernas enroscadas na do outro, puxou-o contra si. Queria tanto sentí-lo, imploraria por aquele contato, principalmente depois de ter reprimido essa vontade por tanto tempo.

— Eu quero muito — sua voz saiu rouca. — Vamos continuar?

Puxou-o novamente para um beijo, podia sentir Yuta hesitando entre se entregar e ser cauteloso, mas ele mesmo já tinha dito o quanto queria. Era de madrugada, como era uma sexta-feira, eles não teriam nenhum compromisso no dia seguinte. Não havia nada os impedindo ali, não quando Mark tinha sido sincero e confessado o quanto havia imaginado aquilo. 

O beijo novamente ficou urgente, as mãos de ambos passeavam pelos corpos. Mark apertou a cintura de Yuta, trazendo-o junto a si e rebolou contra seus quadris; Yuta estava amando cada segundo, estava prestes a apertar a bunda de Mark, quando se obrigou a parar e disse:

— Mas eu quero que seja especial para você, Markie.

— Yu… eu,  _ ah _ — Mark gemeu, arrastando seu quadril na coxa de Yuta. Estava ávido pelo contato, e, quando foi agraciado pelo fricção, sentiu que estava prestes a perder a habilidade de fala. — Por favor, só um pouquinho. — Enterrou o rosto no pescoço do namorado, os lábios abertos, deixando que os suspiros encontrassem a pele sensível. Ainda impulsionava o quadril com calma, experienciando o contato entre tecidos espalhar faíscas de prazer por todo seu corpo. — É, tão,  _ tão _ bom. Por favor. Por…

Yuta respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e apertou a cintura de Mark fortemente. O ato arrancou um suspiro do outro, que roçou novamente o quadril. Era inegável o quão excitado Yuta estava: a pele ardia no ponto onde entrava em contato com Mark, sentia um queimor delicioso na região da virilha e sua mente, pouco a pouco, estava ficando turva. Seu pau permanecia intocado, um desconforto entre suas pernas, à medida que o outro o usava para encontrar seu próprio prazer. Ter seu namorado ali, esfregando-se contra sua coxa, sentindo a ereção quente e a ponta úmida entre tecidos, era o suficiente para deixá-lo duro. Sensível e dolorosamente duro. Quando imaginou esse momento — e ele imaginava quando estava a sós no chuveiro —, nunca pensou que fosse assim: tão natural, inesperado e bruto.

— Você tem certeza sobre isso? — questionou, não queria que ele se arrependesse depois que o tesão deixasse seu corpo. — Não precisa fazer nada que não queira.

Mark, que antes roçava os lábios abertos pela pele do pescoço de Yuta, deixou um beijo quente e de língua na região. Dessa vez, Yuta foi quem suspirou, trazendo mais para perto. Sua mão direita se embrenhou debaixo da camisa de Mark e entrou em contato direto com sua pele. A palma fechando sobre a cintura dele, já a outra mão desceu até a curva da bunda do namorado, apertando com vontade.

Mark se contorceu sob ele, impulsionando o quadril para frente enquanto arqueava as costas.

— Mark, você não me respondeu.

— Hum… — Mark levantou o rosto, procurando os lábios de Yuta. Os seus olhos se encontraram brevemente, ambos brilhavam, refletindo desejo. — Eu quero isso — sussurrou, depois sugou o lábio inferior do namorado. Tinha uma mão sobre o peitoral de Yuta, sentindo o pulsar de seu coração, enquanto a outra segurava a lateral do rosto, conduzindo o beijo como queria.

Mark estava beirando o desespero, era evidente pela quantidade de gemidos que escapavam de sua boca, pela forma como devorava os lábios de Yuta e pressionava seus corpos juntos. Yuta nunca imaginou que o namorado tinha tanta vontade reprimida, pois ele nunca mais havia tocado no assunto. Saber que era o protagonista dos sonhos quentes de Mark o deixou excitado, com vontade de satisfazer todas as vontades do outro; de agradá-lo, de ouvir seu nome saindo arrastado através dos lábios. Queria ver Mark se desmontar sobre si, sem nada a esconder.

— Mark… — Interrompeu o beijo, procurando seus olhos.

— Hum.

— Pode fazer o que quiser, certo?! Eu quero que você se sinta bem, não se importe comigo.

O olhar de Yuta era intenso, carregado de desejo e ainda assim de compreensão, e isso deixou Mark ainda mais confiante para continuar a se movimentar. Sua calça de moletom estava úmida na parte da frente, devido aos movimentos que vinha fazendo contra a virilha do outro.

— Eu quero continuar assim… — suspirou, fechando os olhos em prazer.

— Pode continuar, meu amor — disse Yuta, ocupando-se em beijar o pescoço do namorado e se sentindo satisfeito ao receber como resposta arfares.

Mark tinha a respiração ofegante e Yuta o estava acompanhando. Mesmo cobertos pelas roupas, aquele contato era prazeroso para ambos.

— Yuta,  _ ah _ , você…

— Sim?

O prazer estampava o rosto de Mark e, quando ele abriu os olhos para continuar a falar, eles brilhavam feito uma constelação.

— Você pode me tocar?

— Eu já estou te tocando, meu amor.

Mark gemeu frustrado. Sentia uma onda de calor dominando todo seu corpo, um sentimento prestes a explodir em seu interior, o seu pau pulsando contra o tecido; mas não era o suficiente.

— Eu preciso de mais… — Tentou formular e parou o movimento do seu quadril. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando recuperar o fôlego e se vendo refletido nos olhos profundos de Yuta. — Por favor? — Pegou a mão de Yuta, conduzindo-a até sua calça. O olhou esperando por confirmação, estava prestes a pedir novamente, quando Yuta assentiu, um sorriso de canto se formando em seu rosto.

Colocou a mão dele dentro de suas calças e o contato da mão quente lhe fez gemer. Era  _ tão _ bom, sentiu que não demoraria a se desfazer.

Um lado desconhecido de Yuta gostou de ver Mark todo bagunçado e confuso de tanto tesão, com os olhos cheios de desejo, implorando pelo seu toque. E ele se sentiu mais excitado ainda quando começou a masturbá-lo e o encontrou molhado, deslizando suavemente pela sua palma.

— Isso… ah,  _ Yuta _ , assim… — Descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda deitado de lado na cama, virado para ele. Se antes ele estava prestes a queimar de prazer, agora havia transcendido. Yuta mantinha um ritmo gostoso e o estimulava onde ele sentia mais necessidade. Tinha o polegar massageando a ponta, espalhando o líquido pelo comprimento. 

O prazer era tão intenso que ele sentia-se fora de si. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos por alguns segundos, levantou o rosto e piscou pesadamente, assistiu o quanto Yuta estava gostando de vê-lo se contorcendo em deleite sobre seu toque. Seu olhar contribuiu para a onda de prazer atingi-lo com mais força.

— Você fica tão lindo assim, Markie — elogiou-o, acelerando o ritmo de suas mão. A voz grave, quase um sussurro, junto com a mudança de velocidade fez Mark abrir os lábios, soltando suspiro sôfrego. — Tão lindo... 

Yuta distribuiu beijos pela mandíbula, por toda a linha do pescoço e respirou pesadamente ali, ouvindo os gemidos incoerentes de Mark tomando a forma do seu nome. Gostava de ouvi-lo pronunciar as sílabas de maneira arrastada, sentia que podia gozar apenas ouvindo o namorado gemer o seu nome.

— Está bom? Hm?

— Oh, Yuta… sim, sim… eu… eu quero sentir você também.

Mark estava beirando o ápice, sentia-se absurdamente perto, e ele queria tanto, tanto que Yuta o levasse até lá. Então, não se importou em explicar mais, Yuta já havia dito que ele podia fazer qualquer coisa, mas ele colocou a mão no cós da calça dele, puxando levemente para baixo, enquanto o olhava, esperando uma resposta.

— Que tal um pouco de honestidade? Me fala, o que você quer, amor? Me fala.

Mark bufou, impaciente, mas tentou articular seu pedido:

— Eu quero sentir você, quero que você também se sinta bem. Por favor. Ah. Deixa eu… hum… tocar você, quero fazer isso.

— Tudo o que você quiser, amor. Vem cá.

Atendendo seus pedidos, Yuta capturou seus lábios em um beijo, retirou suas mãos para abaixar suas calças e Mark aproveitou para tocá-lo como queria, um pouco incerto de como fazê-lo, testando repetir os movimentos que Yuta fez em si anteriormente. O ato fez Yuta arfar, estava sensível e com muito tesão, mas havia se negligenciado, pois queria focar em fazer Mark se sentir bem. Seus planos estavam dando certo, até que Mark começou a masturbá-lo.

— Mark… — A sua fala morreu em sua garganta, pois naquele momento Mark decidiu juntar seus membros, masturbando os dois ao mesmo tempo, ainda que de maneira desajeitada, o contato inesperado o acertou em cheio. — Amor… — gemeu, entregando-se ao prazer que ardia em seu interior.

— É bom para você também?

—  _ Sim _ ..., muito bom, você está indo tão bem — incentivou. Em seguida, colocou suas mãos sobre as de Mark, intensificando o movimento. O roçar de peles ultrapassava o nível de prazer, ambos estavam impulsionando o quadril para frente, em busca do ápice.

Então, Mark foi atingido primeiro, gemendo contra os lábios de Yuta enquanto gozava, envolvendo os dois em uma bagunça grudenta, porém deliciosa. Yuta se desfez em seguida, focando nas expressões e nos gemidos constantes de Mark.

Ambos continuaram se movimentando lentamente, até a onda do orgasmo se atenuar. Mark tinha os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta buscando por ar e as bochechas vermelhas. Yuta o achou completamente adorável desse jeito.

— Eu já te disse que você é a coisa mais linda desse mundo? — Não pôde evitar dizer, ainda estava um pouco aéreo por causa do orgasmo, mas a beleza de Mark merecia ser constatada a todo momento.

Ele riu em resposta, abrindo os olhos turvos e tentando focar no namorado.

— Ai, eu te amo tanto, tanto… — Deixou um selinho em seus lábios e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Estava completamente exausto, saciado, feliz, mais leve, mas estratosfericamente exausto. Parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona, seu corpo estava pronto para dormir novamente.

— Também te amo, mas a gente tem que se limpar, nem pensa em cair no sono assim.

Mark murmurou em resposta, algo que soou como “hmm” meio raivoso. Não tinha forças para reclamar propriamente, queria voltar a dormir. 

— Tá, eu vou te ajudar então.

Mark continuou com os olhos fechados, recapitulando os últimos acontecimentos da semana, enquanto Yuta se limpou no banheiro e voltou com uma toalha úmida para ajudá-lo também. Sentia-se mimado, da maneira que gostava, então deixou o namorado cuidar dele e depois se aconchegou em seu peito para voltar a dormir.

Enquanto pegava no sono, com Yuta lhe fazendo cafuné como de costume, Mark riu sozinho, lembrando que, se tivesse sido honesto antes, não teria esperado tanto para sentir Yuta daquele jeito tão prazeroso. Poderia ter tido uma noite inesquecível como aquela se tivesse pedido há um tempo atrás. Mas, como ambos haviam conversado sempre, era importante seguir o seu tempo e conversar sobre seus sentimentos.

Ele lembrou do primeiro beijo deles, quando tinha tanto receio de se entregar, medo de não ser recíproco, e de como a situação tinha mudado agora. A partir do momento que deixou as coisas acontecerem, percebeu como tudo havia se encaixado tão bem entre os dois. Estavam sempre em sintonia e não tinha um empecilho que não fossem capazes de resolver. Talvez um pouco de honestidade não fosse tão difícil quanto imaginava, afinal de contas.

**Author's Note:**

> Vou confessar: eu amei escrever, realmente me fez muito bem, porém fiquei tão insegura depois. Conversar com minha amiga liliz e ter o feedback da bia foi o que me incentivou a postar; obrigada, meninas! Coloquei muito amor em cada palavra, pois sou completamente bobinha de amores por esses dois (o Yuta é meu utt, inclusive), então espero que tenha sido uma leitura legal. Me conta o que achou nos comentários! ♡  
> — lemona — [ **Onde me encontrar** ](https://lemona.carrd.co/)


End file.
